Les 30 baisers d'un nain et d'un palmier
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Drabbles écrit pour la communauté de 30 baisers sur Livejournal.
1. 01: Regarde moi & 19: Rouge

**Titre: **Contraste, n'est-ce pas ?  
><strong>AuteurArtiste: **Yuki (Ou MiniYu sur LiveJournal)**  
>Couple:<strong> Ed/Envy**  
>Fandom: <strong>Fullmetal Alchemist**  
>Rating: <strong>K+, par prudence**  
>Thème: <strong>#01: Regarde-moi & #19: Rouge**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **FMA est toujours a Arakawa-san, malheureusement  
><strong>Note:<strong> C'est cour pour deux thème traité en même temps T^T

* * *

><p>Rouge, noir et doré, quel contraste, vraiment, tu es magnifique.<br>Alors que moi, regarde-moi, noir et vert, blanc comme un linge, je contraste tellement avec toi, de tout les point de vus.  
>Regarde-moi, regarde-moi mon nabot rouge.<p>

Rouge hein ! C'est marrant, c'est la couleur de ton visage quand je t'appelle fullmetal nabot ou le nain.

Cette couleur, elle s'est peinte tellement de fois sur moi, couleur du sang, ça m'amusait de le voir couler de mes victimes.

Vous les humains vous l'assimilez aussi à l'amour non ? Alors moi aussi je ressens un peu de ce rouge pour toi. Un peu ? Nan beaucoup en fait, un peut trop à mon goût.  
>Ça t'étonne hein ? Regarde-moi, moi un homonculus je suis tombé amoureux d'un simple humain, d'un nabot, un nabot rouge.<br>Regarde-moi le nain, mais pas comme un tueur. Regarde-moi comme quelqu'un que tu apprécies, Quelqu'un que t'aime.

Tes lèvres, elles sont rouges, tes joues aussi. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu me regarde. Un baiser, rien que ça. Mordiller tes lèvres, les sucer du bout des miennes. J'en rêvais, dans mes nuits sans sommeil.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux, mon nabot rouge.


	2. 17: KHz KiloHertz

**Titre:** Fréquence de mon amour  
><strong>AuteurArtiste:** Yuki Ryuuzaki (MiniYu sur LJ)  
><strong>Couple:<strong> Ed/Envy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Thème:<strong> #17: KHz  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ed et Envy ainsi que Fullmetal appartiennent a Hiromu Arakawa.  
><strong>Note: <strong>J'pensais pas pourvoir traité le théme là avec le couple Ed/Envy, j'suis plutôt contente de moi; même si ça reste trés court mais j'ai toujours préféré écrire des drabbles.

* * *

><p>C'est le pied d'âtre l'homonculus de la jalousie, je peux prendre la forme de se que je veux, y compris un animal, c'est pratique pour espionné les autres, les nains blonds sont ma proie préférée, l'équipe de Mustang en deuxième.<br>Le mieux c'et quand mes deux cible sont ensemble, c'est magnifique, parfait. Je prends alors la forme de n'importe quel oiseau, une mésange, un corbeau, un moineau, il m'est même arrivé de prendre la forme d'une colombe.  
>Je me posais alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou sur l'arbre juste à côté et observais, toute leur bande, ne pouvant comprendre se qu'il dise.<p>

Le nain, la boite de conserve, super flingue, le briquet mal allumé, l'intello, la brioche et le choupinou aux radios. La fine équipe !

En parlant de radios, les humains utilisent les Kilohertz non ? Pour la fréquence. Ça m'a toujours échappé ces trucs là, même en quatre-cent ans d'existence. C'est trop compliqué.

Et la fréquence de l'amour ? Ya pas moyen de la déréglé ? Que j'arrête d'aimer le nain blond ? Nan ? Tant pis ! Je ferais avec.

Un jour d'été ils avaient ouvert la fenêtre du, j'étais entré, me posant sur une chaise libre, ils n'y voyaient que du feu, ça ne les préoccupez pas qu'une mésange entre dans le bureau.  
>Le colonel du s'absenté, emmenant avec lui son redoutable lieutenant. Les autres ne s'en préoccupaient pas, retournant à leurs occupations. Puis le n'abot s'était levé, me tendant un doit sur lequel j'avais sauté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Devant la fenêtre il embrassa le sommet de ma tête de mésange et il souffla:<br>-Envole-toi Envy, avant que le colonel ne comprenne et que je sois obligé de ramasser tes morceaux carbonisés.

Je m'envolais, plus que surpris, lui ! Il avait comprit, il m'avait embrassé. Finalement ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal que je ne puisse pas dérégler la fréquence de mon amour.


	3. 08: Jardin Secret

**Titre : **Le jardin de sa tombe  
><strong>AuteurArtiste : **Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating : <strong>G  
><strong>Thème : <strong>Thème08: Jardin sercret  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Les persos ne sont pas a moi, heureusement pour eux.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Vous me croirez si je vous dit que l'idée m'est venue en lisant un bouquin ?

* * *

><p>Devant une tombe au nom de Trisha Elric, un blondinet avait un sourire nostalgique. Il ne pleurait pas, non, il avait assez pleuré dans le passé pour remettre les couverts maintenant, devant la tombe de sa mère.<br>Son sourire s'élargit, sa mère adorée, douce et souriante reposait sous cette pierre.

Sous ce petit jardin qu'Ed avait planté autour de la tombe. C'était son petit jardin secret, bien qu'exposé aux yeux de tous.  
>Son jardin qui reflétait ses sentiment, de part la signification des fleures, l'amour, la beauté, la jeunesse, la naissance, tout se qu'il ressentait. Onze année, et voilà que ça mère les laissait seuls lui et son frère.<p>

Son sourire d'abor nostalgique se transforma en sourire triste, il ferma les yeux une dernière fois, s'imaginant le sourire de sa mère.  
>Un dernier sourire en faveur de la tombe, un demi-tour.<p>

Il n'en revenait pas, là, devant lui, à juste 3 ou 4 mètre. Il pourrait attaquer, lui balancer touts les jurons possible et imaginables. Mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Envy lui disait que ce dernier n'avait l'intention de lui faire quoi que soit. C'est pour ça que quand il avança Ed ne fit rien et qu'il laissa la main de l'homonculus se poser derrière sa tête et ses lèvres embrasser son front pour descendre sur les lèvres a lui.  
>C'était quelque chose de doux, étonnant pour l'homonculus.<br>Envy encra son regard un instant de celui du nabot puis détourna les yeux vers la tombe.

-Tu cultive un champ autour de sa tombe ou quoi ?

Ed émit un petit rire se serra un peu plus contre le vert.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore une fois.

Envy ne se fit pas prier, laissant la contemplation du mini jardin à plus tard.


	4. 20: Retour à la maison

**Titre : **De retour, mais attends-moi  
><strong>AuteurArtiste : **MiniYu  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating : <strong>G  
><strong>Thème : <strong>Thème 20: De retour à la maison  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout a Hiromu-san

* * *

><p>Resembool, enfin, de retour à la maison mon frère a mes côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce village m'avait manqué, mon village natal, notre village. Même si la maison est brulée, ce village était remplit de souvenir, bon comme mauvais.<p>

Des souvenirs, j'ai de quoi faire avec ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas Envy ? Oui estime toi heureux sale palmier, mes meilleurs souvenirs sont les moments que j'ai passé avec toi. Tes baisser m'ont fait perdre la tête, tes mains sur mon corps m'ont fait perdre la tête, et tes yeux... j'en parle même pas ! Combien exactement ? Tellement de fois que je m'en souviens plus. Le plaisir charnel qui nous avait possédés la première fois, comme les suivantes, c'était tellement naturel pour moi comme pour toi et dans ces moments, tu ne me faisais pas peur.  
>J'étais tellement bien dans tes bras moi, ils n'étaient pas spécialement chaud, c'était même un peu l'inverse, non plus très forts, mais ils me plaisaient.<br>Winry vient nous accueillir, nous ouvrant les bras, je préfère les tiens. Elle nous enlace chaleureusement.  
>-Bienvenu a la maison.<p>

Elle pleure de joie. Cette fille est vraiment adorable. Mais elle n'est pas pour moi. J'ai laissé ce qu'il me fallait, je l'ai laissé derrière moi, à central. TU es resté à central. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Attends-moi Envy, je reviendrais. Je t'embrasserais, tu m'embrasseras aussi, jusqu'à se qu'on perde nos souffle, et on se lâchera surement plus pendant un bon moment. Je reviendrais, c'est promit, parce que je peux plus me passer de toi. Il faut croire que je suis tombé amoureux.


	5. 15: Le bleu le plus pur

**Titre :** Bleu et violet  
><strong>AuteurArtiste :** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème15: Le bleu le plus pur  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les persos ne sont pas a moi, comme toujours

* * *

><p>Des yeux violets, tellement violet. Deux améthystes profonde, une comparaison simple et peu recherché mais tellement réelle. Une paire d'améthyste qui me capture et ne veux plus me lâcher. C'est possible de se noyer dans l'améthyste ? Surement que oui, puisque j'y arrive.<p>

Les yeux de Winry sont deux grands lacs, deux océans. Un bleu pur, surement le plus pur que je puisse trouver et pourtant...  
>Ses yeux qui ne me lâchent pas, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils me capturent, j'ai ni l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en défaire. Nan décidément les yeux de Winry ne sont en rien semblables aux siens.<br>Encore moins ses baisers, quand elle m'embrasse, qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime. Rien ne me fait penser a lui, ni ses baiser, ni ses yeux pur  
>Winry est une perle, des filles comme elle ça ne cour pas a tout les coins de rue, mais même ses yeux, aussi bleu soit-il, n'arriverons pas a me retenir, ni ses lèvres. J'ai besoin d'yeux Améthyste et de lèvres pales. Il me faut une coiffure de palmier noir-vert et non une queue de cheval blonde.<br>Jamais elle ne pourra le remplacer, c'est lui qu'il me faut.

-Désolé Win, il y a déjà quelqu'un.

Mon cœur est déjà entaché pas un homonculus. Et c'est du genre coriace c'est tache là, impossible à enlever.


	6. 16: & 26:

**Titre :** Amour et Homonculus invinsibles  
><strong>AuteurArtiste :** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème16: Invinsible; Sans égal & Thème26: Si seulement tu était à moi  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les persos ne sont pas a moi.

* * *

><p>"Un bras de coupé, une poitrine de trouée.<br>Des éclairs rouges, une régénération.  
>Ce type est invincible"<p>

_Des mouvements presque gracieux, des pas sûr de lui, des coups portés._  
><em>Quelques éclairs, une transmutation sans cercle.<em>  
><em>Mon amour pour lui est invincible.<em>

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas le tuer ? C'est quoi cette idée de crée des être casi-immortelle."

_Je peux pas le tué, c'est impossible, c'et parce que je l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Quelle idée d'être aussi beau, même en colère ?_  
><em>Trisha et l'autre on vraiment de quoi être fière.<em>

"Un coup de porté en vain, si seulement je pouvais l'atteindre, le toucher, lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de m'appeler "nabot" !"

_Un coup esquivé, si seulement tu pouvais être à moi le nain, rien qu'à moi, je t'enfermerais avec moi, on se lâcherait plus. On passerait notre temps à s'embrasser, si seulement._

"Ses yeux violets, il n'y a que lui pour me regarder de cette façon, mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à la déchiffrer ? Cette façon, pourquoi je la comprends pas ?  
>C'est à la fois quelque chose de triste et une autre chose sur laquelle je bute. Quelque chose qui dit "si seulement"."<p>

_Si seulement il pouvait être à moi, si seulement je pouvais l'aimer en paix, et faire comme bon me semble, comment je dois faire ? Je sais pas. Mais c'est surement ça qui m'a poussé à coller nos lèvres en plein milieux d'un combat._

_"Si seulement je pouvais t'embrasser encore et toujours."_


	7. 30: Baiser

**Titre :** Baiser et Baiser  
><strong>AuteurArtiste :** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème 30: Baiser  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnage et Arakawa-San

* * *

><p>Baiser, mots à 2 sens. Je vous vois venir d'ici, avec vos têtes de choqués, oui je connais la signification familière voire vulgaire de ce mot, ça vous étonne ? Pourtant je suis plus un gamin et encore moins un coincé.<br>Pour moi entre baiser et faire l'amour il y a une différence. L'un physique et l'autre amoureux.  
>Baiser ça je l'ai déjà fait, ça vous étonne hein ? Oui c'est déjà fait, vous vous demandez avec qui ? Vous verrez bien.<br>Au début c'était juste physique, autant pour lui que pour moi, ses baisers violent mais tellement agréables. Rien, il n'avait pas d'amour, Je le savais. Il venait me touchait, j'appréciais, je le laissais faire. Il m'allongeait sur le lit, toujours, m'embrassait, me caressais.  
>Dés le début ce n'était que ça, je n'espérais pas d'amour de sa part. je n'était même pas sûr que lui et ses semblable puissent aimer ou tout simplement être doté de sentiments.<br>Pourtant, par moment il se montrait plus doux, ça aussi je l'avais senti. Il y avait un peu plus d'amour dans ses mouvement, toujours un peu de violence, de passion et cette envie de me faire comprendre qu'en ce moment je lui appartenais, mais en plus de ça il y avait un peu d'amour, qui, vus son comportement, grandissait peu a peu.  
>Moi je n'étais pas mieux pas mieux. Expliquez-moi juste pourquoi mon cœur battait plus fort a chaque fois que je le voyais, et pourquoi un sentiment de bien être m'envahissait quand il me regardait ? Plus j'y pense et plus je me fais penser a une femme amoureuse. Croyez-moi, quand on s'en rend compte, ça fait peu, très peu quand on connaît l'homonculus en face de moi.<br>"Je t'aime" J'ai déjà rêvé qu'il me le dise, sérieusement, je blague pas.  
>"Je t'aime" Ce jour ou il l'a dit, très sérieusement, j'ai cru rêver, j'me suis pincé.<br>"Je t'aime" Une douleur, je ne rêvait pas.  
>"Je t'aime" Juste un baiser pour me le prouver<p> 


	8. 03: Scandale & 27: Débordement

**Titre :** Homunculus rime avec scandale ?  
><strong>AuteurArtiste :** MiniYu  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Ed/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G ou PG  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème03: Scandale & Thème27: Débordement  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> FMA à Arakawa !

* * *

><p>Nous avant fait un scandale. Le vase avait débordé. Je t'avais bien dit de pas trop de faire remarquer, l'armée avait peut-être acceptée que tu reste en vie mais il faut pas pousser non plus. Que tu m'embrasse ok, de toute façon j'aime, tes baiser son absolument exquis. C'est le plus jeune alchimiste d'état qui te le dit. Mais m'embrasser devant Mustang et l'équipe, non. Je sais que t'est possessif, je sais que t'aime pas Mustang, je sais que t'aime le voir rager, je sais que tu sais qu'il m'aime plus que comme un subordonné. Mais c'était pas une raison pour me rouler un tel patin devant ses yeux, pas que les siens d'ailleurs, toute l'équipe en prime. Y'a des jours où je t'enfermerais bien dans la cave pendant une semaine, grève de pieu, ça t'apprendras, j'ai crus qu'il allait te cramer jusqu'a l'épuisement de ta pierre philosophale. Tu te rends compte que tu serais peut-être mort sans moi ?<br>L'info avait même débordé dans pratiquement toute l'armée tu ne sais pas faire les choses discrètement hein ? Enfin, c'est en partie ce que j'aime chez toi.  
>Nan parce que, les gens avaient beau savoir qu'on vit ensemble ils n'étaient pas censés savoir se qu'on fait de nos nuits même si je suis sûr que le plus tordus d'esprit s'en serais douté, même un peu...En fait, vous les homonculus accumulaient les situations forte ou vous dirigez l'attention vers vous.<p>

Ed caressait tendrement la masse de cheveux vers à côté de lui. Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui il s'était levé avant son amant, il pouvait bien se permettre de le mater. Sa peau pale, ses lèvres fines, son visage harmonieux. Décidemment son cœur débordait d'amour pour l'homonculus. Il mit les pieds a terre enfila un calçons et partit pour la cuisine.  
>Aujourd'hui c'est petit déjeuné au lit.<p> 


	9. 18:, 24: & 28:

**Titre :** J'suis plus un gosse  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> MiniYu  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème 18: « Dites ahhh… », Thème 24: Bonne nuit & Thème 28: Médicament  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnage et Arakawa-San

* * *

><p>-Aller Ed !<br>-Nan, nan et nan !  
>-Aller s'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir !<br>-Encore moins !  
>-Aller mon chibi ! Fait ahh !<br>-Qui est si petit qu'il se pers dans une boite de céréales ?  
>-Mais toi mon chéri, aller ouvre cette bouche maintenant !<br>-Nan, t'en a pas marre de me prendre pour un môme ?  
>-Bah, t'en a la taille alors maintenant tu m'ouvre cette bouche pour faire autre chose que raller ! En plus c'est moi qui l'ai cuisiné !<p>

Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'Envy se battait avec Ed, ce dernier étant alité, pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et daigne avaler se qu'il lui présentait. Ed avait chopé une bonne grosse crève, le genre qui vous cloue au lit et que vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous emmerdé au font de vos draps. Et maintenant Envy faisait tout pour lui, repas, vaisselle, tâche, ménagère (Nda: J'imagine Envy avec un aspirateur à la main), bref, tout. Ed avait beau lui répété qu'il n'avait pas été amputé de tout ses membre, l'homonculus n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Au lieu de me forcé à bouffer comme un gosse file-moi les médocs !  
>-Je les ait mis dans ta ratatouille. (Nda: J'ai pas trouvé mieux comme plat).<p>

Ed cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant que l'homonculus blaguais, il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air.

-Tu veux rire là ? Bordel Envy, j'ai plus six ans ! Si tu veux jouer aux mères poules trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !  
>-Mais chibi...<br>-Et je suis pas petit !

Envy soupira, dire qu'Ed était chatouilleux sur le sujet était petit, sans mauvais jeu de mots. L'alchimiste s'était recoucher dans l'autre sens, présentant son dos à l'homonculus qui déposa le plat dans un plateau ou se trouvait plus sieur bonne chose en espérant que le colérique mange un peu.

-Quand tu serais décidé, tu mangeras.

Et Envy claqua la porte. Ed pouvais facilement deviner qu'il était en colère, lui qui tenait son rôle de malade très à cœur  
>Il jeta un œil sur son plateau repas qu'il posa sur ses genoux il porta une cuillère de ratatouille à ses lèvres et fut surpris du délice, Envy était doué, mas vraiment en colère puisqu'il ne revint pas de la soirée.<br>Ce n'est que quand Ed dormait qu'il entra dans sa chambre, il prit bien soin de ne pas le réveillé en lui caressant la joue. Il se pencha doucement et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, nabot.


	10. Thème 12 & Thème 21

**Titre :** Juste de bonne humeur.  
><strong>AuteurArtiste :** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème 12: De bonne humeur & Thème 21: Violence ; pillage ; extorsion  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnage à Arakawa-San

* * *

><p>Lust soupira, non décidément quelque chose n'allais pas, Envy était perché sur un toi depuis une heure maintenant.<br>Un coup il se perdait dans la contemplation de la lune et un moment après c'était l'horizon ou une partie quelconque du ciel.  
>Non décidemment Envy n'était pas normal aujourd'hui. Envy était quelqu'un de violent, pas quelqu'un qui pose son derrière sur le toi d'une maison pour regarder le ciel. Envy passait son temps a torturer les humain, il les frappait, leur foutait des coups de pied, de couteau, de barre en fer. Mais bon sang ! Il ne s'asseyait pas sur un toit gentiment sans rien faire ! Et est passée ou sa violence là ? Et son regard de sadique accompagné du sourire assorti ? On avait pas idée d'avoir un visage aussi neutre surtout quand un s'appelle Envy, et encore, il était pas si neutre que ça puisse qu'a certain moment on pouvait voir un très léger sourire, mais Lust n'y faisait pas tellement attention.<br>Elle ne tint plus et grimpa sur le lit elle aussi. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Envy, restant debout.

**-Maintenant dit-moi voir se que ce passe, ce n'est pas une habitude de te voir aussi calme pendant aussi longtemps.  
>-Mais rien du tout je suis juste de bonne humeur.<strong>

Lust leva un sourcil. Envy ? De bonne humeur.

**-Ça ne change pas le fait que c'est pas commun, quand t'es de bonne humeur c'est que quelqu'un vient de mourir ou tu reviens taché de sang. Sans compté que ta bonne humeur se traduit généralement par un sourire psychopathe.  
>-Et bien pas aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Pour une fois que j'ai pas envie de faire souffrir d'humains.<strong>

Décidemment c'était la journée des surprises aujourd'hui.

**-T'est sur que ça va aujourd'hui ? T'a rien bu ?  
>-Mais si je te le dit !<strong>

Il posa sa tête au creux de sa main et se permit de sourire lorsqu'il entendit Lust s'en aller, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
>Les baisers des nains on bon goût.<p> 


	11. Thème 02 & Thème 11

**Titre :** Bon Anniversaire  
><strong>AuteurArtiste :** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Edward/Envy  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Fullmetal Alchemist  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Thème 02: Nouvelle ; lettre & Thème 11: Fleur  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnage à Arakawa-San

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Ed, et même en ce jour spécial qu'il avait un peu oublié, il comptait bosser pour rendre son corps à son frère.<br>Bosser oui, à moins que l'équipe toute entière, mise au courent pas Al, en décide autrement.  
>C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait là, dans le bureau, des cotillons et des confettis sur la tête.<p>

**-Joyeux anniversaire !**

Ed cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il encaissa l'info et eu un sourire de 3 mètre de long, un sourire typique Ed !  
>Il les remercia tous chaleureusement, heureux qu'ils aient pensés à lui faire une surprise plutôt que de se contenté s'un banal "Joyeux Anniversaire" digne d'un collègue de travail.<p>

**-Dit-moi Fullmetal tu n'aurais pas rapetissé au long de cette année ? **Le raillât le Colonel.  
><strong>-Ne l'écoute pas Edward, et encore bon anniversaire.<strong>

Décidemment l'équipe avait le don de lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur quand ça n'allait pas, même cet idiot de Mustang.  
>Pour une fois, il oublia le temps d'une journée ses obligations et son devoir de rendre son corps à son frère.<p>

Le soir même, la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel était ouverte et sur la table basse se trouvait quelque tulipe accompagné d'une lettre.  
>Doucement il l'ouvrit, intrigué, cette lettre ne portait pas de nom.<p>

_Yo Fullminus !_

Ed sourit, actuellement il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de lui donner ce surnom à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait.

_C'est ton anniversaire hein ? Tu te demande comment je le sais n'est-ce pas ? Bah disons qu'il y a des avantages à être proche du gouvernement et de Bradley en personne.  
>Alors je te dis bon anniversaire.<br>Et va pas croire que c'est parce que je t'apprécie OK !  
>C'est juste pour la forme.<br>Et pis merde, pourquoi je te souhaite bon anniversaire moi ? J'suis Envy, un homonculus ! Je souhaite pas bon anniversaire à un simple humain !  
>Au fait: Grandis un peu.<em>

Ed n'était même vexé des dernier propos d'Envy, il souriait plutôt, l'homonculus est vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant.  
>Il porta la lettre à ses lèvres, un simple baiser, les yeux fermés.<p> 


End file.
